


Train Wreck

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: The Awkward Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Caught, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is supposed to be in the theater with Neal.<br/>Belle takes advantage of her solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to GOOD REFLEXES (also part of this verse)
> 
> The Awkward Verse  
> Belle and Gold are soul mates destined to each other. Unfortunately, fate has decided to put them in increasingly awkward situations that prevents them from actually being together.

It was a no-brainer. Ruby had blown her off to practice for an unexpected audition. Neal and Mr. Gold were still at the theater, act two was about to start as far as she knew. There was nothing good on the TV. And she had three days of bottled up sexual frustration. Eventually, she’d have to act on it. Might as well do it now, when she was bored and her roommate was not there to overhear her.

Maybe she should have moved to her own bedroom, but laziness kept her as she was: sprawled on their couch, legs conveniently spread.

It was also convenient that Mr. Gold had slept on that couch the night before. Should he take her right there? He could pull her close to him under the covers and Belle would giggle against his mouth, telling him to be quiet, or else Neal would hear them.

No, no, no, that wasn’t right.

It was one thing to fantasize about her roommate’s father, which was bad enough. To fantasize about doing it behind Neal’s back, while he was  _just next door_ -

She needed something else.

Something far away from their little apartment, so that guilt wouldn’t crawl into her brain at the most inopportune moment.

They should take the subway somewhere. Her dance studio, maybe. It was covered in mirrors and she always wanted to try that.

The ride there would be unpleasant, Mr. Gold has stated several times that he despised New York and he despised the subway even more. But Belle wouldn’t have it any other way. The ride there was long, and it didn’t matter the time of day, it was always crowded. All the more reason to get close together.

“I hate this city,” he whispered in her mind, mouth close to her ear and he fought for balance.

“I’m going to make you love it,” she whispered back. “Every bit of it.”

Her fingertips slipped into her jogging pants.

In her head, she pressed her body against his.

“It will be a quick ride,” she promised, but he didn’t believe her.

He was miserable and anxious because of the heat and the crowd. She should have let him pay for a cab, instead of being stubborn.

If only he could make her pay.

His hand crawled up her leg, teasing the inside of her thigh.

Belle slapped it away and closed her legs, staring at the crowed with red cheeks.

“Mr. Gold!” she whispered, outraged.

But he didn’t seem to care for her concerns. “Spread your legs, like a good girl.”

“What if someone sees it?”

“You better keep quiet, then. After all, it’s just a quick ride.”

It wasn’t, though. It was forty five long minutes, and he’d be touching her the whole time, as they stood in the middle of a crowd. Belle would never agree to such a thing. There was no way they could get away with it.

But this was the safety of her own mind, and she could do whatever she wanted.

So she spread her legs like he ordered her and allowed his fingers to tease the fabric of her panties.

Belle sighed to the empty living room. She didn’t have to be quiet now. No one would come home for at least two hours. What a wonderful freedom that was.

He rubbed her until she was wet and pressing her lips together, trying to keep quiet, until it became too much.

“Plase,” she whispered to him.

But he wasn’t going to make it easy on her. “Please what?”

“Please, touch my pussy.”

Heads turned. Not all, but enough to mortify her. They had heard what she had said.

Her lover didn’t seem bothered by it and complied to her pleas, slipping a single finger between her wet folds.

Yes, this felt good.

A single finger, stroking her gently, just enough to make her legs shake.

Belle squirmed and bit on her lips, but it was impossible to be quiet and people were watching her.

Mr. Gold took no pity on her and stroked her most sensitive spot, making her yelp in the middle of the crowd, attracting even more attention to herself.

“Behave,” he whispered, amused. “We still have forty minutes to go and I plan on enjoying-”

“ _OhmygodImsorry_!”

The door slammed.

Belle jumped up, heart pumping.

That was Mr. Gold’s voice. But it wasn’t just in her head.

And their front door had just been slammed shut.

“Mr. Gold?” Belle called out, while quietly praying,  _Please, let it be the television_.

No such luck.

Soon came the timid voice that had been purring inside her ear not a second before. “Yes?”

Her cheeks flared immediately. Oh lord.

“Is… hmmm… Did you enjoy the play?” she tried, but there was really nothing to say to salvage the situation.

“No…” he answered from the other side of the door.

“Did Neal- I mean, is he with you…?”

“He stayed. For act two. I was bored.”

His words were paused and careful. She had probably frightened him.

_Good lord! Don’t let Neal learn about this!_

“I’m… going to lock myself in my bedroom now,” she announced, getting up.

“Yes. I’m going to…” he paused, probably searching for something to do that did not involve going inside his son’s apartment and facing his roommate. “I’m going to go back to the theater. Act two. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” she wished back, and both of them scurried as far away from each other as they could.


End file.
